


Yalla Tnam Rima

by valathe



Series: Songbirbs [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lullaby, some domestic bliss for our birbs, they have a beautiful little daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valathe/pseuds/valathe
Summary: Every once in a while, Angela and Fareeha get to share those brief, intimate moments, caring for their child. Even if they're not in the same room.





	Yalla Tnam Rima

A cry ripped her from the sweet embrace of sleep. She was immediately wide awake, bolting upright and ready to spring into action, when a hand crept from the darkness from behind, grasped her shoulder and pulled her down onto the bed. She put up a token resistance, of course, but was secretly relieved to find herself lying back down onto the warm sheets.

“I got it this time.” Fareeha murmured while she climbed over her and out of the bed.

“Are you _sure_ you don't want me to go?” Angela asked, though the sincerity of her sentiment was severely undermined by the fact that she had already, shamelessly, snuggled back into the blankets and turned to her side.

Fareeha's only reply was a sardonic smirk, crooked in her typical fashion, charming and completely dashing despite the heavy bags under her eyes. Something within Angela compelled her to commit this moment to memory, to sear it into her brain; this image of her love in a state decidedly unbecoming of the Strike Commander of the reformed Overwatch. Hair disheveled with a giant cow lick sticking out, shirt askew and, looking closer, actually put on inside out. It was _domestic_ , for lack of a better term, and though it looked so mundane from the outside, it was far from it for the both of them.

She burrowed deeper into her blankets after her wife had left the room, quickly arriving in the next room. Even though she was desperately exhausted, she forced herself to remain awake. Listening to Fareeha coo and fuss over their baby when she thought no one could hear was quickly becoming her favorite thing in the world.

“Hey there, little Rima, what's wrong?” came the thin voice over the baby monitor. “Did you have a bad dream? Or maybe the diaper needs changing, let's see...nope, looks good. Are you hungry?”

Angela sighed and closed her eyes. She could see it in her mind, the glow in Fareeha's eyes, the sheer joy written all over her features when she got to spend even a moment with their daughter. She looked ten years younger, all the weariness and fatigue of the daily grind seemingly disappearing into thin air.

Despite her best attempts, Rima was still crying. So she resorted to the one surefire way that put their little girl right back to sleep, and Angela felt her heart almost burst with affection and love when the melodious voice trickled from the cheap speakers.

_yalla tnam Rima_  
 _yalla yjeeha el nawm_  
 _yalla theb essala_  
 _yalla theb essawm_  
 _yalla tjeeha el awafi_  
 _kel yawm b yam_  
  
_yalla tnam yalla tnam_  
 _la dbahla tayr el hamam_  
 _rooh ya hamam la tsadee_  
 _bidhak a Rima la tnam_  
  
_Rima Rima elhenda'a_  
 _Sharek ash'ar w mna'a_  
 _welli habbek bibousek_  
 _welli baghadek shu bietra'a_  
  
_ya biya'a el inab_  
 _wel inabiyeh_  
 _oulu la immi_  
 _w oulu la biyei_  
 _khatafouni el ghajar_  
 _men tahet khaymet majdalyei_  
  
_etteshetshe we tteshetshe_  
 _wel khawkh taht el mishemshe_  
 _kel ma hab el hawa_  
 _la'tof la Rima mishemshe_  
  
_hey hey w hey lina_  
 _distik laknik ayrina_  
 _tanghassil tyab Rima_  
 _w nensherhon a'al yasmina_

Gradually Rima's crying had been reduced to fussing, and eventually there was just Fareeha's beautiful voice. She continued humming some tune for a while until she eventually put the baby back down into the crib and silently made her way back to their bedroom.

As soon as she had slipped under the covers Angela turned around and threw an arm over her waist, pressing herself closely into her wife.

“I love you, Fareeha.” she murmured, head resting on a strong shoulder.

The Egyptian smiled and kissed her on the head before replying with an affectionate “I love you too, habibti.”

At least for this one night, everything was right and pure in their little world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so I thought i'd write some actual fluff this time around, since it's only fair we get to 'hear' fareeha singing a lullaby, too. The song in question is Yalla Tnam Rima. I have no idea if the transcribed arabic in here is accurate, though. So if you spot any mistakes point them out!
> 
> peace


End file.
